Ave Fénix
by Genetliaca
Summary: Sin importar las épocas, el corazón de Ebisu era inmutable, y su resolución inmarcesible. [Este fanfic participa en el 'Ritual de Iniciación' de Noragami del foro Mar de Joyas Escondidas.]
1. Ave Fénix

**Disclaimer:** Noragami y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Adachi Toka.

Este fanfic participa en el Ritual de Iniciación de Noragami del foro _Mar de Joyas Escondidas_.

* * *

 **Ave fénix**

Aquel mundo era sin duda voluble, aun así, contradictoriamente sus épocas podían ser similares en cualquier tiempo; fuera pasado, presente o futuro. De esa forma Ebisu había podido habituarse cada vez que su efímera existencia resurgía; de algún modo, en un estado inefable, el Dios de la Fortuna hallaba esa afinidad por la felicidad de la gente en cualquier era.

Tal cual como el viento, quien recorría las planicies de la sociedad, sin ataduras ni prejuicios, Ebisu acogía en su ser aquel deseo de hacer feliz a las personas. Tal vez una analogía más bonita que el destino que siempre lo terminaba persiguiendo, pero sin lugar a dudas la correcta.

Cada vez que aparecía con esos ojos verdes; grandes y ávidos por conocer, terminaba enamorándose una y otra vez del mundo y sus habitantes, un ciclo que se repetía y que, sin algún índole de mala fe, terminaba obsesionándolo a tal punto de no poder acabar con ese círculo ominoso y vicioso en los recovecos de cada vida.

Esta vez no era distinto, y sus mayores virtudes; generosidad, intelecto y valor, terminaban por volverse —como siempre— su sempiterna perdición. Aún así, justo en ellas, estaba el remedio para detener ese destino al que parecía estar condenado; a una muerte presagiada.

Sin embargo, esta vez Ebisu parecía más aferrado en encontrar ese punto clave que podría no sólo unir a ambos caminos; bueno y malo, sino darle un balance que pudiera suplir la amargura por absoluta felicidad en los seres humanos.

Ineludiblemente sus actos considerados infringes no fueron pasados por altos. Los cielos no fueron condescendientes y mucho menos inexorables a la hora de castigar al dios.

Yato había logrado ver más allá de ese estoicismo y estolidez, encontrando en Ebisu un luchador arraigado al servilismo. Y aunque no era muy ágil, su fuerza física no lo hacía menos, pues lo que lo consagraba como un _buen tipo_ a los ojos del Dios Errante, era ese deseo al que él mismo aguardaba dentro suyo: traer buenaventura a las personas.

Yatogami en poco tiempo había hecho un vínculo muy grande con Ebisu, alentándolo a luchar por lo que nunca había hecho; aferrarse a _su_ vida. Algo a lo que nunca le habían inculcado, al contrario, siempre le imbuían que estaba bien morir, porque al fin y al cabo podría volver. Pero a los ojos de Yato esto no era más que una mera estupidez, y le hizo ver que si tenía _ganas_ de seguir existiendo en esa vida, que resistiera.

Al final no hubo manera de salvar a _ese_ Ebisu; murió. El poder de los cielos era severo y ese era el castigo que le daban.

Pero como ave fénix, Ebisu amaba el viento, porque cada vez que renacía no podía evitar querer volar por los cielos del mundo entusiasmado en impartir prosperidad y dicha.

* * *

 _ **Hey.**_

Fue imposible no enamorarme de este personaje, que al igual que los demás, tiene una manera muy peculiar de deslumbrar. Es por eso que doy comienzo en el fandom con él.


	2. Pesadilla

**Disclaimer:** Noragami y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Adachi Toka.

Este fanfic participa en el Ritual de Iniciación de Noragami del foro _Mar de Joyas Escondidas_.

* * *

 **Pesadilla**

El crepitar del fuego fundiéndose con el llanto y la desesperación era la imagen que se desarrollaba frente a Ebisu.

Las personas, ya fueran huyendo, emulando o rogando, no parecían notar su presencia. Estaban concentrados sólo en aquel hecatombe que no se detenía y que, a el joven de cabellos azabaches, le provocaba un profundo dolor en el pecho.

El infortunio y la amargura del paisaje era como una corrosiva enfermedad para el dios, que a medida que iban transcurriendo los segundos, éstos le carcomían hasta lo más recóndito sin impedimento alguno.

Las lágrimas amenazan con asomársele en los ojos al Dios de la Fortuna, pero no se acobardó, al contrario saca agallas de algún lado, y aunque no es muy hábil luchando, arremete contra la muerte, y con cada estocada que logra acertar, le arranca de sus fauces a algún humano, ya sea creyente o no, le da igual. Porque es esa humanidad a la que pretende salvar lo que lo mantiene con _vida_ aún después de morir.

El tiempo transcurre, las cosas empiezan de nuevo y vuelven a acabarse, es inevitable. Lamentablemente, hay un camino homogéneo que entrecruza la prosperidad y la miseria.

La guerra es una danza que empieza como un vals, cambia a un tango y termina en epilepsia. Y sin embargo la paz es otra cosa; es afónica, sí, pura afonía; se aprecia por su mudez, y aun así, es tan «sentida». Casi como un sueño, como una quimera cabrona que atraviesa todas las barreras de la utopía y usa sus colmillos y garras sin importarle que su victoria sea momentánea; efímera en un mundo antaño donde la guerra y la paz juegan al gato y al ratón, pero todavía así halla consonancia mientras está.

Acepción de la raíz hasta la punta. Realidad que consume cruelmente.

El hombre de cabellos azabaches se va, el niño de ojos verdes llega, a ambos les encanta comerciar, se vuelven emisarios del negocio. Asimismo, odian las pesadillas, ya que es una imagen que se introduce en los sueños y amenaza con volverse realidad.

Y la imaginación es macabra cuando te muestra lo que más desprecias, te da un miedo que te cagas.

—¡Hey, Ebisu! ¡Despierta, idiota! —Yatogami lo zarandea en sus brazos. Le da una bofetada porque pierde la paciencia.

Funciona. Ebisu abre los ojos, sale de aquel mundo y se encuentra con un tipo de rostro joven, un par de ojos azul eléctrico que rayan en lo irreal. Sonríe de medio lado y dice:

—Gracias por sacarme de ahí —y empieza a levantarse.

—Mejor me ayudas con éstos —Yato señala a los Ayakashis que los rodean—, luego me declaras todo tu amor.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¡Hey!**

Espero que aunque sea un poquito, les haya agradado, porque coño me salió de las entrañas (?) Amo a este tipo, sea adulto o chico, así que quizá dentro poco o mucho tiempo, seguiré escribiendo de él.


End file.
